Master Guide 3 card storylines
File Number 01: Duel Terminal History (Original War) The Unending Struggle in the "Duel Terminal" World The history of the battles in the "Duel Terminal" begins with "Synchro Awakening", and unfolds from there. Why are the monsters who live there fighting? What is the fate they follow? What will the conclusion be? Let us talk about the story here. Invaders Suddenly Appear On this distant star, each tribe or clan fights to ultimately reign supreme. For the longest time, the war just waged on, with no one group holding the advantage. However, this battle that no one thought would ever end was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt, as the "Worms", invaders from outerspace, suddenly crashed on the planet. The form of an organization that extends beyond the tribes and clans Ally of Justice "]] The Invasion of the "Worms" Intensifies The Invasion of the "Worms" intensifies with each passing day, causing the fight to spread across the continent. Not even the forest where the peaceful "Naturia" lived was an exception. Originally they were a tribe who disliked fighting, but they were forced into combat in order to protect their home. The Sealed Gods Reawaken The cacophony of the wars on the surface cause the "Fabled", who had been sleeping deep within the earth, to reawaken. These gods lended their hand against the invaders, but it was all in the name of fulfilling their own ambitions. The World is Swallowed Up in Chaos The advent of the "Fabled", along with the "Worms", drove the world to the height of chaos and confusion. Even when they've been defeated time and again, the "Worms" reappear the next day like crashing waves in the midst of a storm. And with the "Fabled" interfering in fights as if to ridicule them, those who fought found themselves increasingly fatigued. The Second Dragon is Released Reinforcements Appear in Mist Valley Having cut themselves off from "Ally of Justice", the "Mist Valley" clan had been fighting without help from anyone else, forcing them into a difficult battle against the unending hordes of the invaders, unable to call for aid. However, troops suddenly appeared from a gust of wind. These troops that rushed to help with the crisis of "Mist Valley" were the legendary dragon knights, "Dragunity". The Final Battle Against the "Worms" The invasion of the "Worms" became increasingly strangely sporadic, but the tribes and clans hurried on constructing their ultimate weapon, suspecting a final battle was in order. And then, a gigantic ominous "Worm", that no other up to this point could be compared to, emerged... A Force Opposes the Gods Freed from the threat of the "Worms", the tribes and clans were uproariously joyous. But their joy did not last long. The "Fabled" who had calmly been watching finally made their move, in a scheme of world conquest. On the other side, the "R-Genex" and the "Ally of Justice" negotiated, and agreed to work together. And The World... Due to the endless struggle, the world had been ravaged. Based on the stituation, the "Ice Barrier" was determined to break the seal of "Trishula", the final Ice Dragon... Without knowing that doing so would lead to the destruction of the entire planet. File Number 02: Duel Terminal History (New War) The Storm of Conflict Arises on a New Stage In "Vylon Descends!!" a new story in the Duel Terminal begins. As four tribes endlessly quarrel with one another, the armies of light and darkness appear before them. As these tribes fight each other for their own reasons, they are inevitably dragged into a battle between light and darkness. The Light Shines on the Earth and Fire As the "Laval" continue to attack, the "Gem" tribe decides to finally resist these foes to the bitter end. But amidst their struggle, the "Vylon" descend from the heavens. (LIGHT) Vylon (EARTH) Gem-Knight (FIRE) Laval (WATER) Gishki (WIND) Gusto (DARK) Steelswarm Darkness Enshrouds Water and Wind The "Gusto" and "Gishki" have fought over and over, countless times. But while the two clashed, the "Steelswarm" appeared before them, who began to ravage and devour everything in their sight. The Threat of Darkness Covers the Whole Continent The 4 tribes found themselves invaded and pillaged by the "Steelswarm". Under the wing of the "Vylon", they enter into a temporary truce to fight back. Those Who Were Given Power A Direct Showdown between Light and Darkness! "Those who lose will be eaten." Against this extreme stituation, the tribes continue to fight fiercely against the "Steelswarm". When it appeared everything above the surface, exhausted from the battle, would be consumed by "Steelswarm Hercules", "Vylon Omega" descended from the heavens. File Number 03: Legendary Six Samurai The Samurai Declared to be the Strongest in the Land Divided by Civil War Those who assisted "Shien" in the past each now hold an important post. However, in their younger years, they stood on the battlefield with "Shi En" as the "Legendary Six Samurai", who were the predecessors of the "Six Samurai". These were the talented, powerful elite who stood alone on the battlefields of the wartorn country, amidst civil war. Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En "Shi En" charged across the battlefield as a central figure in the "Six Samurai", with many severed heads lying in his wake at every battle. The young warrior climbed his way up with his inborn craftiness and cunning wisdom, as it didn't take much time for his name to be carved into this area of civil war. Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan One of the warriors of the invincible "Legendary Six Samurai", with his keen eye and elegant swordsmanship, he has rescued "Shi En" from disasters many a time. Nowadays he is the "Grandmaster", who guides the current "Six Samurai". Kizan in the Present Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi Enishi in the Present Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki Kageki in the Present Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai Shinai in the Present Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho Mizuho in the Present Those Who Serve Shi En Skilled and abled followers who serve "Shien", who in turn discovered their skills. Even if they were but a mere soldier, he would appoint those with true talent to a post more befitting their talents, and as such, a great number of people desire to serve as both samurai and bureaucrat under "Shien". Simply because of this ease of judging one's character, "Shien" was able to march down the otherwise inaccessible road that lead to him seizing the whole nation. File Number 04: Lightsworn Page 194 File Number 04 [ Picture of Solar Recharge ] The Army of Light that Enforces Justice The swords they carry, the armor they wear, the clothes they're wrapped in, all dazzle and glitter like Platinum. They are the "Lightsworn", who look and fight like Heroes. Where do they come from? What do they fight for? The secret is revealed here. The Messengers of Heaven Who Pick Through The Ravages of War The "Lightsworn" are a group who enforce justice. They are called from beyond space and time when people wish for peace and maidens. Once there, they seal and destroy the wicked, leaving not a trace behind. [ Picture of Realm of Light ] Realm of Light The "Lightsworn" live in "Realm of Light", a world full of light. The laws of this world are completely seperate from the rest of space and time, and there they continue to train, awaiting the day they have to dole out justice. [ Picture of Charge of the Light Brigade ] Charge of the Light Brigade "Lightsworn" show up, cutting through the walls of Space-Time. However, they require immense amounts of magic to stay in other worlds while maintaining their minds and bodies. [ Picture of Glorious Illusion ] Glorious Illusion If they fall in the real world, they return to "Realm of Light". However they have immortal souls, so they can continue to dispense justice with another temporary body. At the Front Line, The Advance Guard The Advance Guard warriors of the "Lightsworn" are the ones who sally forth into the real world. Their main mission is understanding the nature of the enemy, but each is a highly trained warrior, so oftentimes only they are needed to deal with the stituation. Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter [ Picture of Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter ] Jain, Lightsworn Paladin [ Picture of Jain, Lightsworn Paladin ] Ehren, Lightsworn Monk [ Picture of Ehren, Lightsworn Monk ] Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior [ Picture of Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior ] Wulf, Lightsworn Beast [ Picture of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast ] Page 195 The Backline Troops: The Magicians and Spellcasters If a stituation is determined to be too difficult for the advance guard, then those who accel in magic are sent in. While the warriors fight in the fornt, they fight from the back using spells to attack and neutralize the potency of opponent spells. Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner [ Picture of Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner ] Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress [ Picture of Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress ] Lightsworn Barrier [ Picture of Lightsworn Barrier ] Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid [ Picture of Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid ] Jenis, Lightsworn Mender [ Picture of Jenis, Lightsworn Mender ] The Air Force The enemy is confronted by creatures like dragons and (so such things?), as the battle is dragged into the sky. With support and attacks from the sky, the entire battlefield will be seized. [ Picture of Shire, Lightsworn Spirit ] Shire, Lightsworn Spirit [ Picture of Celestia, Lightsworn Angel ] Celestia, Lightsworn Angel [ Picture of Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon ] Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon Black Ops Division A military unit dedicated to sneakin behind enemy lines for the purposes of causing chaos and collecting information. At times they'll snatch treasures that are thought to be the work of magic. Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue [ Picture of Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue ] The Greatest Power of the Lightsworn The greatest weapon of the "Lightsworn" who judgess criminals, of crimes both large and small, with equal disdain. With incredible power that mows down everything in its path, "Judgment Dragon" is capable of crushing an entire nation by itself. [ Picture of Judgment Dragon ] Judgment Dragon Koa'ki Meiru Page 196 File Number 05 [ Picture of Iron Core Specimen Lab ] Project C ~Koa'ki Meiru Researchers~ Nestled on the outskirts of Darkworld (Makai), there is an abandoned labratory. There, notes were discovered that detailed the findings about the structure known as the "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru". Here, all that was written down on the research that remains readable will be exposed to the public... Darkworld (Makai) History: Superbia 9th, XXXX We're finally ready, and for our first step, we've decided to amuse ourselves by implanting it into a pile of scraps and a doll made of sand. The experiment was a success, and next we shall use it on living things with a will of their own. [ Picture of Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru ] Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru Unable to make artifical beasts on our own, we used this core to create them by using it on living creatures. Its composition is... (Unintelligible) [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand ] Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Sandman ] Koa'ki Meiru Sandman Darkworld (Makai) History: Avaritia 17th, XXXX After capturing the creature that was wandering outside the lab, we experimented on it, by implanting the core inside it. While there was some resistance, we were able to control it with no discernable problems. [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther ] Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak ] Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak After implanting the core, tests show an increase in the subject's muscular strength and cardio-pulmonary functions. Oh, with these enhancements, he might be quite useful as a sentry. Darkworld (Makai) History: Invidia 49th XXXX We took a little outing with the sentry protecting us. We encountered a demon, but fortunately we were able to capture it due to said sentry. We plan to immediately implant the "Iron Core" into the creature. [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Doom ] Koa'ki Meiru Doom Koa'ki Meiru Valafar We captured the red demon, and deemed it sufficient enough to implant the No. 3 "Iron Core" into. But it should be noted, the specimen exhibits considerable resistance. [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Valafar ] [ Picture of Core Reinforcement ] Core Reinforcement While the implant into the Red Demon was successful, the event seems to have caused the "Iron Core" to deteriorate. The demon was cryogenically frozen, while the core had to undergo reinforcement procedures. Page 197 Darkworld (Makai) History: Luxuria 14th, XXXX One of my co-workers says he's designed weapons that use the "Iron Core". Since he's already drawn up the blueprints, I decided to help 'im to pass the time. [ Picture of Automatic Laser ] Automatic Laser] [ Picture of Nega-Ton Corepanel ] Nega-Ton Corepanel Regardless of a creature's wits or power, if they are caught in the light flowing from this device, they will be completely neutralized. ... However you need to target the enemy just as they start moving. [ Picture of [Core Core Buster We finally completed a piece of equipment that can only be used by the "Koa'ki Meiru". But, I'm in danger if I did a bad job... so I have to make sure the "Koa'ki Meiru" don't go out of control... Darkworld (Makai) History: Gula 4th, XXXX I'm lucky. For a dragon to appear here and now! Well, now that this device to transport the core is complete, I head out with the sentry and the pile of scraps to capture a test subject. of [[Core Transport Unit] ] Core Transport Unit [ Picture of Urgent Synthesis ] Urgent Synthesis Koa'ki Meiru Drago (We, well.?) My "Iron Core" took control of the Dragon. The swelling in its torso cannot hold it in check. I have finally earned the right to control all living things, hehehe...! [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Drago ] Darkworld (Makai) History: Acedia 13th, XXXX A few days ago, I found a strange creature lying in front of the facility, possibly struck down by the "Nega-Ton Corepanel". Structurally, it appears to be rather close to a dragon... ... ... [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Initialize! ] Koa'ki Meiru Initialize! [ Picture of Core Compression ] Core Compression [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Maximus] Koa'ki Meiru Maximus Darkworld (Makai) History: Ira 666th, XXXX The sixth transplant experiment... Again it went out of control... Today, the rock man was destroyed. ... Wait, who's that? My "Iron Core" couldn't possibly... could it...? [ Picture of Koa'ki Meiru Guardian ] Koa'ki Meiru Guardian [ Picture of Core Blast ] Core Blast [ Picture of Iron Core Luster ] Iron Core Luster Skull Servant Page 198 File Number 06 [ Picture of Ante ] Everybody Loves Skull Servant! Appearing in the early days of the "Official Card Game" was a fellow in a charming outfit, but meager ATK and DEF, which earned him many strange fans... "Skull Servant". Here, we'll go into detail about Skull Servant. Let's find out what bizzare charm Skull Servant holds for so many!! Mr. "Skull Servant" writes "Thank you, my growing number of friends!" Discovery from the Graveyard! A Look-A-Like of Mr. "Skull Servant"! [ Picture of Skull Servant ] Skull Servant The look-alike wearing green clothes is Mr. "Wandering Doomed". The two of them being peas in a pod has become a topic of discussion in the "Skull Servant" Community. The Wandering Doomed [ Picture of The Wandering Doomed ] [ Picture of King of the Skull Servants ] King of the Skull Servants. This figure, when surrounded by other Skull Servants, gives off the air and personality of a king. The Mr. Skull Servant in question seems to be saying "That's what I'll be one of these days... ... ... no?", as he gives a glance. [ Picture of The Lady in Wight ] The Lady in Wight. A Superstar in the Skull Servant community. It is said she is "quite displeased" with being confused with Skull Servant while sleeping in the Grave. [ Picture of Wightmare ] Wightmare An anticipated newcomer to the Skull Servant community. He seems to quite enjoy drinking tea, but he seems to always look so sad because it leaks out right after drinking it. Page 199 Let's Look for Skull Servant, hidden in these cards. Skull Servant actually shows up in a lot of places. Can you, fans of Skull Servant, quickly find him on these pictures? Spirit Caller (Degree of Difficulty: ★☆☆☆☆) [ Picture of Spirit Caller ] The one is an easy question. It's pretty obvious where Skull Servant is. By the ways, the words Skull Servant said, here, were... "Sorry, I'm filling up the joint." Pride of the Weak (Degree of Difficulty: ★★☆☆☆) [ Picture of Pride of the Weak ] This is also easy. Though, for some, the strange expression seems quite contrary to Skull Servant's normal appearance, so one might be inclined to think "Maybe this isn't Skull Servant."? However, the suspicion leaves once they double check the picture. Chthonian Blast (Degree of Difficulty: ★★★☆☆) [ Picture of Chthonian Blast ] Who exploded, are they alright? It's a troubling shot. If one pays attention, they should be able to tell the one who exploded was Skull Servant. Incidentally, if Skull Servant is destroyed by this effect, the damage is 150. Dark Eruption (Degree of Difficulty: ★★★★☆) [ Picture of Dark Eruption ] Glancing, one thinks, "Is Skull Servant on this card". If you would, look at the illustration and think a bit. Sent flying in the upper left corner, across the moon, is our favorite guy. Skull Servant, however, wishes he wasn't recovered by this effect. Zombie Master (Degree of Difficulty: ★★★★★) [ Picture of Zombie Master ] Zombie Master is a key component in any Zombie-Type. Focusing your eyes on the center of the card, where the action is going on, one would be sure to say "Skull Servant isn't there". Well of course not. Look to the bottom left. He has an adorable, if anxious look that seems to ask, "Will I be next?" Let's give Skull Servant our best regards! Do you grasp the appeal of the very loved and adored "Skull Servant"? If encouragement continues, then even more cards that'll make "Skull Servant" even stronger won't be just a dream, and will come to life! Everyone, let's support him! Self-Mummification [ Picture of Self-Mummification ] There are expectations of even more Skull Servant cards in the future. From here on out, Skull Servant is going to become pretty SUPER COOL!